The hurt will fade in time
by happyday girl
Summary: Something from Jack's past has got loose, and it's hurt Ianto-badly. Can Jack help Ianto through this, or is their relationship doomed? Very dark, non descripitve rape, hurt and angst. Please review this story, because im not so sure about it, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

'Jack, what are you doing' said Gwen as Jack bustled her into his office.

'Where's Ianto?' he said sharply. 'Uh, down in the archives I think.' Said Gwen. Jack took a deep breath. He had to remain calm. He grabbed Gwen by the shoulders.

'Okay Gwen, somewhere in the hub is a version of me. It's a version that was created by my enemies; it was used to stop people from trusting me, so it did what ever bad things it could. Steal, kill, rape- whatever. But it's got loose. I locked it up.

I'll explain - It looks like me, so people will originally trust it, then it does what it does, and makes them terrified of me, then it disappears, leaving me in the frame. Do you understand?' Gwen nodded, ashen faced. Then she gasped. 'What about Ianto!'

Ianto was down in the archives, re- arranging all the letters to make them more readable; he was just finishing the 'f' shelf, which consisted of- flat Holm files, Fire extinguisher instructions, and freezing gel, which had its quirkier uses when he heard a noise.

It was like a door closing, but there weren't any doors this far down in the hub base. Ianto looked around, shrugged, and continued with his filing.

He suddenly became acutely aware that he wasn't alone, and as he reached up to his ear to activate his comms, he was pushed face first into the wall, and a voice came. A very familiar voice. 'Pray for mercy Mr. Jones, cos that's all I'm giving ya!' Ianto immediately stopped worrying.

'Jack! You scared me for a moment.' He turned round, but was then punched in the face; he slid down the wall, dazed.

Suddenly he was pulled by his hair into a standing position, and he looked fearfully at jack, his eyes full of hatred and darkness. 'jack- what's the matter?' asked Ianto, but jack just grinned, and kissed him. His teeth bit into Ianto's tongue and lips, drawing blood as he forced Ianto's lips apart, and he nearly choked him by ramming his tongue down his throat.

Then with a jolt of panic, Ianto felt hands undoing the button's of his waistcoat, and trying to unbuckle his belt. 'Jack, no....don't!' Ianto said loudly, but he was ignored, this couldn't be Jack, he wouldn't do this. He was pushed to the floor, and Ianto tried to scramble away, but Jack pushed his down by his shoulders and straddled him, kissing him harder and harder. Ianto began to panic.

'HELP! Help please someone!' he yelled over and over again, as Jack started to hurt him. Ianto shut his eyes and tried to ignore the pain, but each wave was worse then the one before, and Ianto heard himself scream like a madmen, trying to get someone's attention. Suddenly, he stopped, and got off of him. Ianto just lay there, shaking hard. He heard the man pulling his trousers back up and doing his fly. Then he bent down and whispered in Ianto's ear. 'Thanks sunshine!'

Ianto let out a strangled cry, but stayed where he was. Jack laughed manically, and then it was cut off short. Like he had disappeared. Ianto lay there crying, trying to understand everything that had just happened. He couldn't.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps come his way, and he quickly made himself look more presentable on the floor. He knew that it was jack who had come. He had come back to finish his work. Jack reached down to pull Ianto from the floor, but Ianto yelled and stood up, backing away from him as fast as he could. He bumped into the wall behind him, and actually yelled when jack took a step closer.

'DON'T COME NEAR ME!' he screamed, terrified. His eyes were wide and darting, trying to find the best mean's of escape. Jack couldn't bear this. He just wanted to hold Ianto and explain, but he wasn't letting him come near him. 'Ianto, it's me, jack, let me explain-'

'I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU! HOW COULD YOU?'

'Ianto please....'said jack, trying not to cry.

'WHY? WHY DID YOU-'he was cut short as Ianto vomited over the floor, shaking like his body was a giant vibration machine. Jack darted forwards to help, but Ianto held him back. 'NO! NOT YOU!' he yelled, then he was sick again, and he sank to the floor, gasping. He was still trying to make sense of what happened, how Jack could be so cruel. He didn't have any answer at all. He dared a look at jack, who's eyes where full of sorrow, hurt and....anger? Ianto turned away, frightened.

Jack took a small step forwards, but Ianto moved back, 'Ianto, please let me explain, you know it wasn't me! I would never –never- do that to you! Why would I? I love you Ianto, you've got to understand that! Let me explain, lets go for a walk or something.....'

'No! I don't want you anywhere near me!' came Ianto's reply, and with that, he bolted from the room, and after a few seconds, jack could hear the cog door rolling shut. Ianto was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated this in SUCH a long time, but I have been really busy!**

**So, this is the next chapter of this story, and I'm planning another one or two.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter that's been a long wait!**

* * *

Jack raced up to the main Hub, desperate to find Ianto, to try and explain to him.

His mind flashed back to the image of Ianto looking at him, eyes full of Fear, hatred and mistrust.

It broke his heart.

He pushed back the tears from his eyes as he scanned the workstations, trying to find the man who meant more to him than anything in the world.

He couldn't see him anywhere, so he crossed the Hub to the small kitchen where Ianto made the coffee.

Before he reached the door however, he knew that Ianto was in there.

He could hear juddering breaths and suppressed sobs, and could see through the slight crack in the open door that Ianto was stood by the worktop, elbows on the surface, and his face in his hands.

His shoulders were rapidly rising and falling, and Jack could hear him snuffling and swallowing.

'Yan...' Jack started, walking slowly into the room.

Ianto span around, revealing puffy, red –rimmed and bloodshot eyes. He made to walk out the room, but Jack stood in front of him and held his shoulders.

'Ianto please let me explain!' he begged, stomach plunging as Ianto started to struggle in his grasp.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' yelled Ianto, wrenching himself backwards anger and fear shining in his blue eyes.

'You don't have that right anymore!' he spat, knocking Jack in the shoulder to move past him.

As Jack turned to allow Ianto to pass through, the tears finally came full throttle.

He felt devastated, but he had to explain to Ianto.

He turned and saw Ianto walk quickly through the Hub, to make his way to the exit.

'It wasn't me Ianto!' he yelled from across the room, feeling a slight glimmer of hope as Ianto stopped in his tracks.

'It was someone who looked like me- a clone! Please Ianto, let me explain properly. You know I would never _ever_ do anything to hurt you! I love you Ianto, I want to spend the rest of your life with you! I wouldn't jeopardise our love!' he begged, crossing over to stand next to Ianto.

As he moved in line with him, Ianto stiffened, but didn't move backwards. He was right, he thought. Jack would never do anything to hurt me like that.

'I know you wouldn't' he said quietly.

Jack nodded and took Ianto by the shoulders again. Ianto flinched slightly, but didn't move away.

'It was designed by my enemies from another planet, years ago- thousands of years ago. They threatened to send it to earth, but I always thought they were bluffing. But one day a couple of years back, they did. It nearly killed my entire team, but we managed to subdue it and freeze him in the vaults. I don't know how it got out.' Jack realised that he was gabbling, but Ianto was listening intently.

'I would have told you about it, but I thought that it was over, that I didn't need to...I am so sorry' he said, voice breaking with emotion as he swept Ianto in a protective hug.

Ianto rested his chin on Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes.

'I believe you' he said quietly.

Jack relaxed and hugged Ianto tighter.

'Thank you Ianto, I'm just so sorry...'

Ianto silenced him with a kiss, although it was very short and not much contact was made.

'It wasn't your fault Jack, just...please tell me you found it?' he asked, voice full of fear as he remembered his attacker.

Jack shook his head, and he saw Ianto immediately freeze and look around himself.

'Listen- you and Gwen leave now, and I'll find him and deal with him, and I'll call you both when I've finished.

Ianto nodded and pressed the button on the lift whilst Jack shouted for Gwen.

When he explained his plan to her she too nodded, and gave Jack a quick hug.

'Be careful' she whispered in his ear before she let go. He nodded and hugged Ianto tightly.

'Gwen, stay with Ianto tonight...make sure he's ok?' he said. Gwen smiled and nodded.

'Course I will-we'll rent a film!' she smiled, and Ianto gave a small smile back.

'See you later then' he said quietly.

'Very soon' Jack promised, and he smiled as he shut the lift door behind them.

As he heard the lift begin it ascent to the topside world, Jack turned to the now silent Hub.

He took his Webely out of his pocket, and clicked the safety off.

It was shoot to kill now. No ifs. No butt's. No shades of grey.

No way was this imposter going to get away with this.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I haven't written a Torchwood Fic for a really long time, so I'm not too sure whether I got the characters right this time round, but review your thoughts if you want!**

**Next chapter up soon...the showdown of Jack and Jack the clone!**

**Please review!**


End file.
